


《猎人》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	《猎人》

Chapter1

1  
宴会上，穿着华丽礼服的女人们莺莺燕燕的围绕在里德尔军官的周围，她们努力挺起胸膛，让自己的身体曲线看起来更加的诱人，但是里德尔军官看起来并没有兴致，他双手环抱，背依靠着墙壁，冰冷的视线漫无目的的游离在会场上。

“先生，您喜欢什么音乐呢？”一个棕色头发的女孩害羞的问道。

里德尔没有回答。

女孩的母亲推了一把女孩的后背，提醒女孩抛弃羞耻心，尽可能的引起里德尔军官的注意力。

“那我为先生弹一曲吧，这是我自创的。”女孩走到了钢琴前，伸出了纤纤玉手，开始弹奏，动人的音乐在房间里回荡了起来，男人们都如痴如醉的看着钢琴前的美丽少女，而女人们艰难的维持自己脸上的笑容，她们的内心满是嫉妒。

里德尔皱起了眉头，他只觉得刺耳。

半分钟后，里德尔受不了了，他不再依靠墙，在女孩的视线下走出了会场，女孩的手颤抖了起来，她弹错了一串音节，泪水吧嗒吧嗒的落在了黑白的钢琴上。她的母亲连忙上前安慰她。

女人们举起扇子挡住自己的脸，她们都在幸灾乐祸。谁都知道里德尔军官对于音乐有着很高的品味，这是这个水平不但不能打动里德尔军官，还可以遭到里德尔军官的厌恶。

里德尔一个人走在走廊上，微凉的晚风吹起了他的军大衣，有时候他真的很烦参加这些宴会。

“阁下这就要离开了吗？”斯内普也从会场出来了，他礼貌的说道：“接下来还有歌舞会，都是从柏林来的当红女星。”

“我要走了，这纯粹是浪费时间。”里德尔说道。

“好的，那我去吩咐仆人准备车。”斯内普微微的欠身，准备离开了。

这时，一串飘渺的音乐从远处传来，斯内普楞了一下。

里德尔细细的听着，和那些女孩们弹得曲子不同，这个曲子并没让里德尔感到刺耳，他的嘴角微微上扬，说道：“有趣。”

“只是家里的仆人弹着玩的。”斯内普连忙说道：“我这就叫他停下来。”

“仆人？”里德尔的兴趣被勾起来了，他朝着传来琴声的方向走去，斯内普皱起了眉头，他上前一步挡住了里德尔。

“阁下，您这样私下见一个仆人，不太好吧。”斯内普委婉的说道。

“这不取决于你，而是取决于我。”里德尔绕开了斯内普向前走去，他大步的向前，顺着音乐传来的方向，来到了一个一扇巨大的漆木门面前，里德尔伸手推开了门。

动人的钢琴声倾泻而出，里德尔看过去，发现一个消瘦的黑发男孩坐在钢琴前，他穿着干净的白衬衫，手指在键盘上灵巧的移动就像翻飞的蝴蝶，月光落在他的肩膀上，这让他一种不属于这个世界的空灵感。

钢琴声戛然而止，男孩的手停下了下来，他侧过身，抬头，翠绿色的眼睛看着站在门口的里德尔，然后露出了一个淡然的笑容。

可惜是个犹太男孩。

这是里德尔见到男孩的第一个想法，不得不说男孩的曲子惊艳到了他，但是犹太人是人类之下牲畜之上的生物，这就使的里德尔的惊艳变成了惋惜。

“哈利！谁允许你到这个房间来的！”斯内普大声的呵斥道，他严厉的盯着男孩：“给我出去。”

哈利站了起来，他个子才到里德尔的胸口，看样子只有十五六岁。哈利朝里德尔礼貌的微微欠身，准备离开了。

“等一下。”里德尔叫住了哈利，他说道：“你的曲子还没有弹完。”

哈利微笑了起来，他抬起头直视里德尔说道：“先生想要知道这曲子后面是什么？”

“对。”

“很抱歉，我不能再弹了。”哈利惋惜的说道：“因为身为斯内普阁下的仆人，我被禁止弹奏钢琴。”

斯内普脸色变了变。

里德尔对面前这个男孩更加感兴趣了，他问道：“如果你不再是西弗勒斯的男仆了呢？”

“身为卑贱的犹太人，我任主人的差遣，如果主人想让我弹琴，我便会去弹。”哈利底下了头，看上去像个猫儿般温顺。

里德尔笑了起来，他对斯内普说道：“我刚好需要一个新男仆，你不会介意我抢走他吧。”

“当然不会阁下。”斯内普说道。

里德尔满意的笑了，他离开了房间，留下了斯内普和哈利无声的对视着。

“你想要做什么？”斯内普质问道。

哈利没说话，他和斯内普擦肩而过，斯内普一把抓住了他的手腕。

“你会死的！”斯内普的声音微微拔高了。

哈利苦笑了一下，说道：“我已经死了。”

哈利甩开了斯内普的手，他要去收拾自己的行李了。

哈利在很小的时候就知道里德尔对于音乐品味很高，于是他每个晚上都偷偷去练钢琴，有时候练的太久，哈利的手指上都起了水泡，但是哈利从来没有放弃过，他十年如一日的不停训练自己，让自己笑容，动作，甚至说话的声音都符合里德尔的喜好。

现在哈利如愿以偿的成为了汤姆里德尔的男仆，猎人的枪已经上膛，而那头嗜血野兽还不知道危险在靠近，这是一场准备了十年的狩猎。

哈利觉得自己会是个优秀的猎人。

2 

哈利在里德尔府做男仆已经超过一个月了，里德尔并不像传闻中的那样暴戾，事实上他比哈利想象的要优雅很多。

早上里德尔会准时的起来，他穿着松松垮垮的睡袍，吃着简单清淡的早餐，看报纸，有时候他心情好了，会叫哈利过来为他弹琴，但是大部分时候，里德尔都视哈利为空气。

哈利和其他仆人一样都是里德尔的隐形家具，召之即来呼之即去。

仆人们都很感谢里德尔可以无视他们，有些残忍的军官会以虐待犹太人为喜好，被无视总比被重视。而哈利不这么想，他想要里德尔的视线一直落在自己的身上。

“先生，觉得这曲怎么样？”

餐厅，哈利刚刚弹完一曲，他侧过身，问道。

里德尔的视线越过报纸落在了哈利的身上，他盯了哈利很久，哈利开始紧张，因为在里德尔府上有个不成文的规则，那就是仆人没有资格主动和主人说话。

“太急。”里德尔简短的评论道，他收回了视线，继续阅读报纸。

哈利松了口气，里德尔回应他了。

哈利的手指再次落在了钢琴的黑白键盘上，这次他弹的慢了很多，曲子从原来的急切变为了一种舒缓而悠扬的曲调。

哈利用余光看到里德尔嘴角微微的扬起，对方喜欢哈利这样弹。

一时间，房间里只有曼妙的琴声和报纸翻动的声音，晨曦透过玻璃照进来，哈利沐浴其中。哈利知道从里德尔的角度看过来，此时的自己是最迷人的。哈利耐心的等待着，终于他感觉到了对方的视线落在了自己身上，哈利微笑了起来。

一曲结束了，哈利抬头，翠绿色的眼睛对上了对方猩红的眸子。

“先生喜欢这样的弹法吗？”哈利问道。

里德尔没有回答，他安静的看着哈利，视线仿佛要穿透哈利的皮囊，直视哈利的灵魂。

“你看上去并不害怕我。”里德尔放下了报纸。

“先生看上去并不可怕。”哈利回答道。

里德尔冷笑了一下，站了起来，他一步一步的靠近哈利，最后来到了哈利的面前，他低头俯视着哈利，而哈利抬着头，他没错开眼神。

“你应该害怕我。”里德尔的声音轻柔而寒冷。

哈利的呼吸微微的急促，但是他的脸上还维持着淡然的笑容。

里德尔朝哈利伸出了手，哈利僵住了，但是里德尔并没有碰哈利，他只是把手伸到了哈利的后面，将钢琴盖子合了起来。这是哈利到里德尔府上后，第一次里对方这么近，禁到他可以嗅到对方睡袍上清洗后留下的淡淡清香，和其他德国军官不同，里德尔并不喜欢喷香水，这使得他闻起来总是干净而清爽。

“去厨房帮忙，今晚上，我要举办庆功宴。”里德尔命令道。

哈利服从了命令，他需要离开了，因为他是在和危险的火焰周旋，靠的太近只会引火烧身。里德尔并不是容易接近的人，他警惕心很强，没有仆人可以走进他的卧室和书房，而哈利想要里德尔主动为他敞开禁地的大门。

哈利告诉自己，优秀的猎人必须耐心，现在里德尔已经对他产生了兴趣，过会儿，哈利只需要让对方“犯错”就行了。

“对了，先生。”哈利走到门口时又停了下来，他对里德尔说道：“恭喜您大获全胜。”

里德尔远远的注视着哈利，没有回应。

哈利礼貌的欠身，拉开门走了出去，大门关上的瞬间，里德尔轻笑了一下。

男孩青涩的引诱让里德尔觉得很有意思。

下午时客人陆续的抵达了里德尔府，仆人们一下忙碌了起来，而哈利被安排着给所有客人端茶倒水，他穿梭在里德尔府中。

哈利到二楼时，看见里德尔和几个军官站在花园里，他们拿着枪，而在他们的面前跪着几个犹太人，枪声响起，血液飞溅，那些犹太人倒在了血泊里。

里德尔像是感受到了哈利的视线，他回头，视线和哈利的相遇，哈利错开了眼神，他抬着托盘，快速的离开了。

等哈利给客人们送完酒水回来时，花园里只有几个仆人在清理血迹了。

对于里德尔来说，杀死犹太人就和杀死畜生没有区别，哈利对此再清楚不过了，因为哈利小时候差点被里德尔杀死。

那时，哈利的身上沾满了自己母亲和父亲的血，他藏在尸体堆中，没有发出一点声音，整个犹太社区只有他一个人活了下来。

“波特！”一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，哈利有些不耐烦，他转身看到了马尔福，对方怒气冲冲的走到了哈利面前。

“马尔福少爷，好久不见。”哈利假装恭敬的对马尔福鞠躬。

“别和我来这一套！为什么你要到这里来？”马尔福的声音飙高了。

“作为一个卑贱的犹太人，到那里去是我不能选择的。”

马尔福深深的叹了一口气，他说道：“好吧，你是记仇了吗？我不过就是罚你擦了三天地板而已！而且谁叫你每次都是看不起我的样子。”

“少爷您误会了，少爷对我来说宛如日月光辉，星辰大海。。。。。。”

“够了！”马尔福打断了哈利照常的恭维，他抓住哈利的肩膀说道：“你不能呆在这里，看到了吗？他是这个世界上最冷血无情的人了，谁都怕他，你会死的！”

“谢谢少爷的关心，但是里德尔阁下对我平日照顾有加，从没为难过我。”哈利假笑着说：“我在这里过的很好。”

“那只是暂时！”马尔福大喊道：“他上一个男仆因为弄脏了他的衬衫被活活的剥掉了皮，你怎么能保证自己不会激怒他呢？！”

“少爷！”哈利挣脱了马尔福的控制，他说道：“我必须离开了，厨房还有很多事情需要我去帮忙。”

在马尔福的手能再抓住他之前，哈利已经小跑着离开了。

 

3.

晚宴开始了，哈利端着酒水穿梭在这些德国军官之中，他经常偷偷的看里德尔，此时里德尔被众多人围住，有男有女，他们都想要得到里德尔的注意力，但是里德尔看上去一直心不在焉，他慵懒而优雅的坐在天鹅绒的扶手椅里，小口喝着琥珀色的美酒。

哈利决定主动出击了，他要以送酒的名义靠近里德尔。

“站住！”马尔福的手抓在了哈利的肩膀上，哈利皱起了眉，微微的叹气，马尔福家的小少爷一直喜欢纠缠自己，哈利不明白为什么对方这么喜欢折腾。

“少爷。”哈利转过身，假笑了起来：“您是需要酒吗？”

“无论你试图做什么，那都是错的。”马尔福的声音有些含糊不清，他原本苍白的面颊上微微泛起粉红，身上全是酒气，明显是喝了太多的酒。

“谢谢少爷关心，我只是想做一个尽职的男仆而已。”哈利礼貌又疏远的说道。

马尔福低声笑起来，他抓住了哈利的领子，说道：“你个愚蠢的杂种！听一次我的话会死吗？”

周围的几个军官看了过来，哈利有些窘迫，马尔福现在已经完全醉了，谁知道他接下来会做什么，哈利可不想在这里失态，他需要维持住在里德尔面前的形象。

哈利向后退，想不动声色的挣脱马尔福。

马尔福的手抓的更紧了，他用力一拉，哈利踉跄了一下，身体失去了平衡，托盘掉到了地上，上面的酒杯摔成了碎片，刺耳的声音在大厅里回荡着。

马尔福双手捧住了哈利的脸，在哈利能挣脱之前，马尔福的唇已经压在了哈利的唇上面。

那是个短暂的吻，带着浓烈的香槟酒气息。

哈利的眼睛因为惊讶睁的很大，他一把推开了马尔福。

会场所有的人都看着他们，哈利慌张的看向里德尔，对方眼神阴翳，面无表情。

“抱歉，我只是有些醉了。”马尔福终于意识到自己做了什么，他在众目睽睽之下吻了一个犹太人，在德国这最下贱的行为了，严重的话马尔福甚至可能被关进监狱。

马尔福开始恐慌，他丢了马尔福家族的脸。

啪！

马尔福打了哈利一巴掌，哈利的头偏到一边，面颊上迅速开始充血。

“是你勾引的我！”马尔福咒骂道：“你个下贱的杂种！”

哈利没有说话，因为如果他说自己没有勾引马尔福，马尔福真的就会被抓进监狱了，虽然他对马尔福谈不上喜欢，但是他并不想让对方经历牢狱之灾。而且哈利发现了一个让他开心的事，现在里德尔正全神贯注的看着他。

哈利眼底闪过光芒。

好好看着我吧，里德尔，你会发现我对于你来说是多么诱人的，因为这么多年，我都是为你而活的！

“德拉科！”卢修斯快速的走到了马尔福的面前，他一把抓住自己儿子的手腕，说道：“快走！”

“可是，爸。”马尔福看向哈利，他开始愧疚，他本来只是想把哈利救出去的，现在自己却把事情弄的更糟糕了。

“没有可是，走！”卢修斯把马尔福硬拉了出去。

会场又恢复了原来的样子，男人们喝着酒畅谈着军事，女人们眉目含情妩媚动人。

哈利蹲下身子收拾着地上的碎玻璃，几个仆人走过来帮哈利一起收拾。

哈利偷偷的微笑着，因为里德尔的视线还在他的身上。

晚宴到十一点是差不多结束了，哈利没有去厨房帮忙收拾，他直接去了客厅，坐在钢琴凳上，揭开琴盖，开始弹琴，他知道里德尔肯定会来的，因为整场晚宴里德尔的视线就没有离开过他。

哈利弹到第二章时，他听到了熟悉的脚步声，门被推开了，里德尔走了进来，他扫了哈利一眼，将自己的军帽摘下，放在桌子上，又解开了衬衫最顶端的扣子。

“别弹了。”里德尔冰冷的说道。

哈利服从了命令，他问道：“先生，是我哪里弹的不好吗？”

“出去。”里德尔将军大衣脱下扔到了沙发上，他看上去有些烦躁。

“您说出来，我马上就改。”哈利说道，这次他没有服从里德尔的命令，他直视着里德尔，知道现在野兽已经被引诱到了陷阱里，他需要乘胜追击。

里德尔用力拍了一下桌子，哈利屏住了呼吸，对方生气了，不服从命令的仆人，是对主人的羞辱。

哈利安慰着自己，没关系，他为了今天已经训练很久了，他的一颦一笑对于里德尔来说都是美丽，他是专门为里德尔打造的诱饵，他会驯服对方的。

里德尔走到了哈利的面前，低垂着眼俯视哈利，眸子的颜色看起来像被鲜血浸染了一样，红的可怕。

哈利没有畏缩，他抬头，翠绿色的眼睛里倒映着对方的身影。

“为什么会有人想亲你。”里德尔伸出了手，他冰冷的手指划过哈利的面庞，那是马尔福打过的地方。

“你不过是个下贱肮脏的犹太人。。。。。。。”里德尔轻声说道，哈利从对方寒冷的目光中看到了些许的迷茫，里德尔不明白为什么自己会被哈利吸引。

“也许错的不是想亲我的那个人，而是这个世界本身。”哈利回答道，他主动靠在里德尔的手掌里，就像猫咪寻求主人的爱抚。

里德尔的瞳孔一下放的很大，把红色的眸子压成薄薄的一圈红线，他抓住了哈利的头发，哈利身形有些不稳，手臂压在了钢琴上，钢琴发出一串杂乱的音符。

里德尔拽着哈利往浴室走，哈利被摁进了接满水的浴缸，他在水里挣扎着，大量的水进入了他的肺，疼的要命，等哈利觉得自己快被淹死的时候，里德尔又将他拽了出来。

哈利咳嗽着，浑身都湿透了，眼镜也不知道掉到哪里去了，他知道里德尔试图清洗他，因为哈利被别的男人碰过。

哈利被里德尔抗在了肩膀上，然后面朝下的甩在了书房的卓子在上。哈利的衬衫被脱下了，接着是裤子，现在他完全赤裸了。哈利听见里德尔在解皮带，他的双腿被拉开，里德尔的身体压了上来，剧烈的疼痛贯穿了哈利的全身，哈利瑟瑟发抖起来，他的脸色苍白，但是没有反抗，他只是安静的趴在桌子上，任凭男人粗暴的侵犯他的身体，有时候哈利甚至会主动配合男人的节奏。

这是纯粹的暴力和掠夺，没有一点温情和爱抚，哈利咬紧牙关忍住了里德尔给予他的疼痛，现在他终于如愿以偿的来到了里德尔的书房，在他的身下全是德国的机密文件，哈利眼睛迅速的扫描着那些文字，将它们全部都记在了脑子里。

猎物咬上了诱饵，哈利微笑了起来，他赢了。

TBC  
Chapter2

1.  
里德尔没有怜香惜玉，他要了哈利两次后，命令哈利穿上衣服离开。

书房里哈利浑身赤裸，身上布满清淤，粘稠的液体顺着他的大腿内侧留下，狼狈不堪，而里德尔连衬衫都没有起皱，他看上去一点也不像刚刚粗暴侵犯过哈利的人。

哈利穿上了自己的衣服和裤子，走出书房，他已经把书桌上的所有文件都记住了。里德尔没有再看他了，哈利觉得对方可能还无法接受自己对犹太人产生欲望了的事实。

到自己的房间后，哈利就彻底撑不住了，他倒在床上，身上的疼痛感越发明显，等稍微休息一会儿后，哈利艰难的爬起来，来到水池旁，打开水龙头，让冰冷的水冲刷着自己的身体，但是这并不能洗去他身上的那些痕迹。

哈利吐了，眼泪落了下来，他本以为自己会更坚强点的。

哈利穿上了睡衣，躺在床上，疲倦的闭上了眼睛，到凌晨三点时，哈利开始发烧，他难受极了，迷迷糊糊中哈利看到了一个男仆正在给他擦汗，哈利认出了他，对方和自己一样是潜伏在里德尔府中的间谍。

哈利拉住了对方，凑到对方的耳边，小声的说了自己看到的机密文件。

“把它们带给斯内普，我得到了他的信任，我可以拿到更多的情报。”哈利声音沙哑的说道。

男仆点点头，他继续为哈利擦汗，哈利有些撑不住了，他昏了过去。

早上的晨光照进窗户，哈利醒来了，他发现自己在一个明亮的房间，剩下是柔软的鹅绒床垫，着和他仆人宿舍的麻布床单区别很大。

一个女仆端着盘子走了进来，上面是丰盛的早餐。哈利有一些疑惑的看着这一切，难道他已经死了到天堂了？

“请问你是谁？”哈利礼貌的问道。

女仆摇摇头，她张开嘴，舌头已经被割掉了。

哈利了然，他没有死，是里德尔把他弄到了这个房间，还给他配了个不能说话的女仆。

哈利自嘲的笑了一下，这可真是德国军官养情人的标配。

哈利吃掉了早餐，女仆为哈利拿来了干净的衣服，摸着丝滑的布料，哈利知道这些布料价值不菲。

哈利简单的收拾了一下，走出来房间，这会儿刚刚八点，里德尔肯定在吃餐厅吃早餐，哈利站在门口，用力拍拍自己的面颊。

“微笑，哈利，记得微笑。”哈利喃喃自语。

哈利深吸了一口气，觉得自己准备好了，他推开门，走了进去，里德尔一如既往穿着松松垮垮的睡袍，拿着报纸，坐在扶手椅里阅读。

“先生，早上好。”哈利微笑着说。

里德尔没有回答，他只是抬头越过报纸和哈利进行了简短的视线接触。

哈利坐在了钢琴前，接起琴盖，开始弹奏今天的第一首曲子，他知道里德尔正无声的注视着他的一举一动。而哈利就想要里德尔这样，他会像个妓女一样对男人张开双腿，发出妩媚的声音，不断的诱惑，让男人越陷越深，直到对方无法戒掉到他，而那时候，哈利会收割掉他的性命。

哈利弹完曲子后，里德尔和往常一样并没做评价，他叫来其他的仆人收拾完了桌面。当哈利抬起头对上里德尔的视线时，里德尔错开了视线，直径离开了餐厅。

哈利有些丧气，现在里德尔似乎又成了躲避他的状态。

也许里德尔会把昨晚上的事情归结于他喝了太多酒，他有些冲动，而给哈利安排了新房间也只不过是补偿哈利。

府上的事情，哈利都不用做了，他无所事事的坐在自己的房间里，看着小说，唯一陪伴他的就是那个无法说话的女仆。

到晚上时，哈利决定去里德尔的书房，这很冒险，就像赤手抚摸一只杀人如麻的野兽，如果他的行为激怒了里德尔，哈利就会被赤条条的挂在台子上，头皮被割开，灌入大量的水银，那些沉重的水银会把哈利的皮肤割离肌肉，然后完整的剥下哈利的皮囊。里德尔就是这样对上一个男仆的。

但是哈利必须这样做，他已经没有多少时间了。

深夜，在所有仆人都睡下后，哈利洗了澡，只穿着单薄的衬衫，赤脚的走向里德尔的书房，他推开门，走了进去。

正在写字的里德尔停下了笔，他安静的盯着一步一步靠近的哈利。

哈利跪在了里德尔的脚边，温顺的露出了后颈，他灵巧的手开始解里德尔的皮带。

里德尔的手按在了哈利的肩膀上，一瞬间他似乎想要推开哈利，但是最终他没有，他已经知道男孩的身体是多么的温暖和柔软，会给予他多少禁忌的快感。他的理智告诉他，他应该拒绝哈利的，但是他的身体无法拒绝这样露骨的诱惑。

哈利低头含住了里德尔，对方的呼吸急促了起来，哈利觉得对方抓在自己肩膀上的手收紧了，他卖力的服侍着里德尔，舌头抵在对方的敏感处，听着里德尔的呼吸越来越凌乱。

哈利停止了舔弄，他站了起来，跨坐在里德尔的腿上，扶着对方，坐了下去。哈利努力让自己放松，但是硕大顶入他的身体时，哈利还是疼的面色苍白起来。

里德尔扶住了哈利的腰，他引导着哈利慢慢的坐下，哈利总是太急，这样会弄伤他自己。

等哈利完全适应后，里德尔才带着哈利缓慢的律动，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里回荡着，一波一波的快感扩散开，里德尔身体紧绷了起来，这使得他身上的肌肉线条越发明显。

哈利抱住了里德尔，他恶意的弄乱了里德尔的头发，抓扯着里德尔的洁白无瑕的衬衫，不断的往上面填加属于他的痕迹。他想要里德尔彻底的迷失在他的怀里，失去理智和从容，被弄的乱七八糟。

里德尔的颈部泛起了潮红，他的手抓在哈利的后背上，脸埋在哈利的肩窝处，情难自已的嗅着男孩身上特殊的气息，仿佛忘记了哈利是他最鄙夷的犹太人。

哈利微笑着，腰不断加快速度，里德尔发出了断断续续的闷哼，他被洪水般的快感淹没了，而哈利盯着书房墙壁上的地图，翠绿色的眼睛里满是冰冷的理智，地图上上面标记了德军后天的进攻方向，哈利记住了它们。

2

做里德尔的秘密情人比哈利想的要累，他的工作时间颠倒了过来，以前他是白天工作，而现在他是晚上工作，这使得他每天都显得无精打采，唯一的好处就是哈利的伙食得到了质的飞跃，里德尔经常会命令人给哈利加餐，他说哈利实在是太瘦了。

早上哈利照常起床去给里德尔弹琴，但是等到了餐厅时，哈利意外的发现里德尔旁边坐着斯内普，对方和以前一样阴沉个脸，穿着厚重的黑袍子。斯内普在哈利走进了后，瞟了一眼哈利，视线在哈利脖子上的红痕上面停了一下后，迅速的收了回来。

“你看，他好好的。”里德尔对斯内普说道。

斯内普低下头，说道：“是的，是我想多了。”

哈利走到了钢琴前开始弹奏，里德尔边吃早餐，边看报纸。斯内普又盯了哈利几次，而哈利没有回应他。

一曲结束后，哈利站起来，准备离开。

“等一下。”里德尔叫住了哈利，他表情放松，声音里透着笑意：“谢谢你。”

哈利楞一下，对一个犹太人说谢谢是个很奇怪的事情。

“能让您满意是我的荣幸。”哈利恭敬的鞠躬，离开了餐厅。

斯内普保持沉默，他知道里德尔正试图变得温柔，他的眼神暗了几分，这是徒劳的尝试，这个男人骨子里就是残忍的，是不可能改变的，就像毒蝎子不能摆脱自己是有毒的事实一样。

“阁下，您愿意和我玩一局游戏吗？”斯内普说道：“就像以前一样，轮盘赌注。”

“赌资是什么？”里德尔问道。

“如果阁下赢了，西部的军工厂都归您，如果阁下输了，那就请阁下在这张纸上签字。”斯内普将文件放在了桌子上。

里德尔看了一眼，这是个奴隶转手协议，而奴隶的名字是哈利波特。

里德尔表情冷峻了起来，他低声说道：“他不是赌资。”

“他不过是个犹太人，和货物没有区别，当然可以作为赌资。”斯内普说道。

“不行。”里德尔推开了协议。

斯内普深深的叹气，他说道：“您早就知道他是谁了，对不对？他的眼睛从未改变过。”

里德尔没有说话。

“阁下注定不能拥有他。”斯内普冷静的说道：“如果您真的对他有一点感情，您应该把他带到森林里给他一枪，结束他的生命，让他少受点苦，或者把他转交给我，在我这里他至少还能活下去。”

“他在我这里也可以活下去。”里德尔站了起来，他来回踱步说道：“我会带他去琉璃湖，没人会发现我们，我们会一直在一起。”

“不，你们不能一直在一起。”斯内普说道：“这一点，您应该比谁都清楚。”

里德尔僵住了，斯内普第一次意识到，男人其实也是个人类，也会受伤。

“我会给您三天的时间考虑。”斯内普站了起来，朝门口走去：“希望您能慎重的考虑这件事。”

斯内普离开了。

里德尔疲惫的坐回了自己的扶手椅，他不想放手，也不想哈利死。

晚上，哈利照常的去了里德尔的书房，但是里面没有开灯，一片黑暗，里德尔坐在椅子上注视着哈利一言不发。哈利皱起了眉头，没有光意味着他无法再看到那些珍贵的情报了。

“你有着很漂亮的眼睛。”里德尔说道。

“谢谢夸奖。”哈利礼貌的回应着，他走了过去，站在里德尔的面前，里德尔抬头望着他，眼里闪过迷茫，男孩对他来说完全不同于其他人，而他不知道应该如何处理这段感情。

哈利伸出手开始解自己的衬衫，但是里德尔抓住了哈利的手腕，阻止他继续脱衣服，他站起来将哈利拦腰抱起，走出了书房，打开了卧室的门走了进去。

哈利有些惊讶，里德尔的卧室除了里德尔自己谁都不允许进入。

哈利被扔到了柔软的床上，他快速的扫描着里德尔的卧室，想要找到一些有用的情报，但是这里很简单，墙壁上挂着几幅风景画，并没有哈利想要的东西。

里德尔走到了哈利的面前，黑色的影子投在哈利的身上，他脱掉了自己的衬衫，露出纹理分明的身上，然后坐在哈利的腿上，开始解哈利的裤带，将裤子和里面棉质的内裤都拉了下去。

哈利有些紧张，因为里德尔表现的和平时不一样。

里德尔握住了哈利的欲望中心，轻柔的爱抚着，哈利呼吸急促了起来。

接着，在哈利惊讶的目光下，里德尔底下头，含住了哈利。

“等，等一下。。。。。。。”哈利身体紧绷了起来，他的脚趾因快感蜷缩在一起：“先生不用管我的，让我服侍先生吧。”

里德尔没有理会哈利，他吞的更深了，哈利的手抓住了床单，胸膛激烈的起伏着，脸上出现了红潮。里德尔舔弄着哈利，牙齿时不时的撕扯一下，疼痛混着快感让哈利越发的敏感。

哈利扬起了头，露出优美的颈部，发出令人面红耳赤的喘息声，他的身体绷的像个蓄势待发的弓箭，在里德尔又一次的深吞后，哈利达到了顶峰，他颤抖着射了出来，翠绿色的眼睛一瞬间被情欲浸染，失去了原来的理智。

里德尔起身，擦擦嘴边，哈利尝起来有些苦涩，但是里德尔并不反感这样。

哈利在快感的余韵中，他迷茫的看着里德尔，完全不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。

里德尔抬起了哈利的一条腿，用早被哈利浸湿的手指开始扩张哈利的后穴，他寻找着哈利的敏感处，仔细的观察着哈利的反应。终于当他的手指碰到某个点时，哈利身体紧张的弹动了一下。

里德尔慢慢的刺激着那里，哈利的身子又热了起来，他的欲望中心再次挺拔湿润了起来。等哈利的身体已经完全为里德尔打开后，里德尔解开自己的腰带，扶着自己，一点点的压了进去。

哈利发出呜咽声，他紧皱着眉头，无论多少次，他依旧无法习惯这样的硕物贯穿他的身体。里德尔的大手爱抚着哈利的胸膛，他降低了进入的速度，哈利看见里德尔正在努力压制自己的欲望，因为他想要哈利能和他一样得到快感。

哈利突然开始慌张，之前和里德尔做，哈利从未高潮过，他能感受到只有疼痛，而现在他的身体燥热不堪，快感从小腹处扩散开，一点点的侵蚀他的理智。而且以前里德尔从不看哈利的眼睛，现在里德尔专注的盯着哈利，不错过哈利表情的任何变化，甚至对方的视线都是带着爱怜的。

哈利想要喊停，他已经像个妓女一样打开双腿让里德尔进入他的身体，不能再像个奴隶一样打开心扉让里德尔搅乱他的理智。

里德尔开始动了，节奏很慢，但是每一下都撞在了哈利的敏感处，哈利的身体更热了。

“停！”哈利大喊道，他挣扎着想要起身，但是里德尔把他按回了床上，接着一下又一下的撞击着哈利的身体。

“我不想要这样！”哈利的手环绕在了里德尔光洁的背上，他睁大了眼睛，里面满是恐慌。

“别怕，哈利。”里德尔开始提速，哈利在他的身下无处可逃，他爱怜的在哈利的颈部落下了一个吻，说道：“感受我，沉迷于我，就像你对我做的那样。”

可怕的快感淹没了哈利，他情不自禁的开始发出羞耻的呻吟声，指甲陷入里德尔背上的皮肤，抓出了多道红痕。他的身体随着里德尔的动作晃动着，就像随波逐流的小船。里德尔的呼吸也急促了起来，对方体内滑软的细肉壁以往绞的更紧，每次里德尔出去都会紧紧吸附住，而进去的时候又会因为快感瑟瑟发抖。

里德尔握住了哈利的欲望中心，开始上下爱抚，哈利在里德尔身下难耐的辗转反侧，他的额前的黑发被汗水浸湿了，浓密的睫毛脆弱的颤抖着。这让里德尔更加爱怜了起来。

“不要离开我，哈利。”里德尔在哈利的耳边轻声说道，他开始做最后的冲刺。

哈利无法承受更多的快感了，晶莹的眼泪从他的面庞滑落，他的身体激烈的痉挛起来，把粘稠的精液射在了里德尔的腹部。

里德尔再次抽动了几下，也低吼着射入了哈利的体内。两人的炙热的呼吸交融着，里德尔倒在了哈利的身上，紧紧的抱住了哈利，而哈利盯着天花板，意识到自己不能再这样下去了，动情对于一个间谍来说，就和宣布死刑一样。

片刻后，里德尔的呼吸均匀了起来，他睡着了。

哈利小心翼翼的从里德尔的身体下爬出来，他从自己的衬衫里掏出了一把锋利的小刀，抵在了里德尔的脖子上，只要稍微一用力，他恨了几乎一辈子的人就会死了。

哈利的手颤抖了起来，他的心脏跳的飞快。

时间一分一秒的过去了，哈利的刀子并没有刺穿里德尔的喉咙。

哈利收起了刀子，他侧着身子睡到里德尔的身边，看着里德尔异常英俊的面孔，他说服自己，他只是想多利用几天里德尔，现在就杀死对方太可惜了。

在惶恐不安中，哈利闭上了眼睛，进入了睡眠。

他不知道，此时里德尔睁开眼睛，眼里完全没有睡意，他挪动了一下身子，将哈利瘦小的身体拦进怀里，低下头在哈利额头伤疤处落下一吻，那是多年前里德尔给他留下的一道闪电型伤疤。

3

接下来的几天，哈利开始越发的焦虑，他习惯被里德尔当畜生对待了，那样至少哈利还可以保持对里德尔的恨意，而现在，里德尔再也没有暴力对待过他，哈利觉得对方现在简直就是个完美的情人。

期间斯内普又来过一次里德尔府，但是里德尔似乎并不想见他。

“别做蠢事。”斯内普在离开的时候严厉的对哈利说道。

哈利点点头，这是斯内普经常给他说的话，自从他的父母死后，斯内普设法找到了他，并把他安排在自己的府上做仆人，某种程度上，哈利是斯内普养大的。

“你很少听我的建议，但是希望这次你能张点记性。”斯内普盯着哈利说道：“别做蠢事，因为你已经不能再回到我这里了，他不愿意放你走。”

“我知道。”哈利的声音毫无起伏：“我不会做蠢事。”

斯内普看着哈利眼睛，什么也没说了，他转身离开了里德尔府，哈利知道这会是他们最后一次的见面。

傍晚十分，哈利来到了里德尔的围墙边，这里有个不为人知的破洞，是哈利几周前发现的，以哈利瘦小的体型，他刚好能爬出去。

哈利回头看了最后一眼里德尔府，突然很想知道里德尔发现自己不见了会是什么表情，大发雷霆，还是毫不在乎。

哈利轻轻的叹气，他爬出了围墙，来到了大街上，这附近几乎没有人烟，因为里德尔不喜欢喧闹的地方。哈利拍掉了身上的尘土，往集中营的方向走去，他的同胞们正等着他。

哈利从里德尔的书房中看到，这个集中营今天就要被清洗了，住在里面的一万人都被杀死，哈利把这个情报传递了出去，他们决定连合起来起义，这样即便只有万分之一的赢的可能性，他们也想尝试一下，反正犹太人在这个时代，总是要死的，那还不如拿着枪为了自由死去。

“你来了！”集中营的犹太人为哈利打开了大门，他们兴奋的迎接着哈利的到了。

“我们已经把守卫都制服了。”一个犹太人给了哈利一把枪，他问道：“我们什么时候开始？”

哈利接过枪，说道：“就现在吧。”

人群发出了欢呼，大家都举起了枪，他们要开始一场战斗，也许他们都会死，但是从他们开始反抗的这一刻起，他们就拥有了身为人的尊严。

战斗打的异常艰难，他们犹太人在集中营外修了大量的堡垒，但是德军的火力更强一些，不到三天他们的堡垒就被打掉了一半，而且最大的问题是，他们集中营的粮食和水都很稀缺，德军也知道只一点，所以他们都不急着进攻，想要把犹太人们耗死。

到七天后，一个德国军官只身一人的出现在了犹太人集中营的炮火前。

哈利远远的看过去，发现那是里德尔，对方比之前消瘦了很多，眼神也更加阴翳。

“我想要谈判。”里德尔张开双手：“我没有武器。”

哈利犹豫了起来，以里德尔的性格，他不太可能会和犹太人和谈。远处里德尔抬起了头，两人的视线在空中相遇。哈利决定尝试一下。

“停火。”哈利宣布到：“放他进来。”

里德尔走了进来，所有的犹太人都举着枪对准里德尔，他们的眼中充满了对里德尔的仇恨，而里德尔看上去很冷静。

“我要和你单独谈。”里德尔看着哈利说道。

哈利点了点头，他和里德尔一起走进了一个房间，这里原来是德国士兵的办公室。

“你的和谈条件是什么？”哈利开门见山的问道。

“没有和谈条件，哈利。”里德尔说道：“首领已经下令明天向这里空投导弹了，我是私自来见你的，跟我走吧。”

哈利惊讶的睁大了眼睛，接着摇摇头，说道：“不行，我不能离开这里。”

里德尔的表情更加阴沉了，他说道：“你情愿和他们一起死，也不愿意和我一起活吗？”

“是的。”哈利回答道，他看到一瞬间里德尔的表情碎裂了。

“为什么？”里德尔还没有放弃，他上前一步抓住哈利的肩膀说道：“我对你不够好吗？你说出来，我可以改的。”

哈利没说话，只是冷漠的看着面前的这个男人被自己一点点的击垮。

“别蠢了，哈利，你们根本不可能赢！”里德尔的声音拔高了：“你以为我不知道你为什么要接近我吗？那些书房里的情报，我都是故意透露给你的！我想要警告你不要和这些犹太人纠缠在一起了，而你却做了完全相反的事情！”

哈利呼吸急促了起来，他看着面前已经憔悴不已的男人，心中“轰”的一声，恍然若失，多么可笑，这个曾经冷血无情的男人真的爱上自己了。

哈利平复了一下自己心绪，挣脱了里德尔的手。

“你问过我，为什么我不怕你。”哈利的声音有些哽咽：“因为在十年前，我早就被你杀死了，你毁了我的一切，推我跌入地狱，现在无论你做什么都太晚了。”

里德尔盯着哈利，他猛的向前，一把抱住哈利，将自己的唇按在哈利的唇上，哈利连连后退，打翻桌椅，最后被里德尔抵在了墙上，哈利被粗暴的吻着，里德尔闯入了他的口腔，强迫哈利的舌头与自己共舞。

他们之间有过一个不成文的规定，那就是他们可以上床，但是不可以接吻，因为吻是爱人之间才会做的事情，而他们不是爱人，只是单纯的权色交易而已。

血腥味扩散开来，哈利咬了里德尔，他一把推开里德尔，用袖子擦着自己的唇。

“不要逼我把话说明白。”哈利冷漠的看着里德尔说道：“你应该不会蠢到觉得一个被你杀死全家的人会爱上你吧，我从头到尾只是在利用你而已。”

里德尔不再动了，他只是站在那里，狼狈不堪，眼睛里已经失去了昔日的神采。

“现在，立刻离开这里，我就当你没来过。”哈利无情的说道：“不然，我介意把你关在这里当做谈判的筹码。”

里德尔注视了哈利很久，一瞬间他似乎想要用暴力直接带走哈利，但是最终他没有那样做，只是转过身，推开门，离开了。

哈利松了口气，他瘫软在凳子上，眼泪开始往下掉。

“永别了，里德尔。”哈利哽咽着说。

战斗结束的很快，漫天的火光几乎染红了整片天空，所有在集中营的犹太人，都在一片巨大的爆破声中化为了灰烬，德国第一场犹太人起义只短短的存在了一周时间。

里德尔军官变得更加冷血无情了，他像个杀戮机器，仿佛身上不再有一丝人性，连其他德国军官都不敢靠近他了。

斯内普曾去过集中营的废墟，他试图找到哈利不在场的证明，但是当他在灰烬中找到哈利随身携带的挂坠盒后，彻底绝望了。他捡起那个挂坠盒，打开，里面是波特一家的照片。

“对不起，莉莉，我没有保护好他。”斯内普用手指将照片上的灰烬抹去，失魂落魄的离开了。他还有别的工作要做，哈利之前收集的那些信息，很多对于凤凰社来说很有用，而他还要继续他的卧底工作，直到二战能够结束。

在这次事件后，全国的其他地方也陆陆续续的出现了犹太人起义的事件，但是大多数都被镇压了。

到两年后，德国的军队打仗越发吃力，一方面是因为协约国团结在了一切，开始围剿德国，另一方面是德国内部出现了分裂，导致西线和东线无法协调作战。

到第三年，德国的最后一支军队驻扎在了琉璃湖畔，他们的火药只够再防守三天。

“里德尔阁下，协约国的使者想要见你。”一个德国士兵走进里德尔的帐篷说道。

“谁？”里德尔问道。

“西弗勒斯 斯内普。”

里德尔无奈的轻笑了一下，斯内普的叛变是他最措手不及的，他怎么也没想到这个男人可以潜伏在自己身边将近20年。

“让他进来吧。”里德尔说道。

斯内普走进了帐篷，他比以前老了很多，额角都出现了白发。

“我就知道你会退到这里。”斯内普说道：“你以前说过要带他到琉璃湖藏起来。”

里德尔摊开手说道：“可惜他不愿意跟我来，我只好把这里当做自己的墓地了。”

斯内普沉默了一会儿，他从衣服口袋里掏出了一封信，上面的署名是哈利波特，他说道：“在他死后的一周后，我收到了这封信，你看看吧，这是他为你写的。”

里德尔接过了信，打开信时手不由自主的有些发抖。

我哈利波特，向凤凰社诸位保证，之前的那些情报都是汤姆里德尔故意泄露给我的，希望诸位，战后可以对里德尔军官从轻处罚。

里德尔抚摸着这短短的几行字，熟悉的字迹勾起了他的很多回忆，他真很想念对方。

“你可以投降，我们决定不将你送上军事法庭，你可以以普通德国人的身份度过一生。”斯内普说道。

里德尔没说话，只是盯着那份信。

“我们给你十五分钟的时间，你没有回应，我们就会默认你选择了不投降。”斯内普离开了。

里德尔深深的叹气，他拿着那封信，站起来，走到了湖畔边，此时已经是黄昏了，湖面波光粼粼，很是美丽。

到今天里德尔才明白，原来哈利对他也是有感情，哈利拒绝和里德尔离开是因为他知道如果里德尔带着哈利逃亡，最后的结局必然是和哈利一起被处死。

里德尔开始懊悔，为什么他当时没有看穿对方的谎言，为什么他没有鼓起勇气强行带走对方。

他们是猎人与野兽的关系，相互算计，相互欺骗，都想要让对方心甘情愿的被自己捉到。现在一切来到终点，里德尔回忆着过去，发现和哈利相互角逐的日子，就是他人生最快乐的时光。

里德尔进入梦境时，依旧可以看到月光下弹琴的那位白衣少年。这五年来，对方的灵魂像篇薄纱一样依偎在他的肩上，从未离去过。

“你真是个狡猾的猎人。”里德尔亲吻了一下信说道：“明明已经先抓到我了，却又放我走。”

十五分钟到了，无数的火光从天空落下，湖面倒仰着这一景象，一切仿佛都燃烧了起来，里德尔心想，哈利最后看到的景象原来如此美丽，他原本应该和对方手牵手一起欣赏的。

在连续不断的轰鸣声中，德国的最后一支军队消失在了历史的长河之中。

End

作者话：喜欢这篇别忘了留个小心心哦~


End file.
